Iron Maiden
thumb|300px|Iron Maiden thumb|right|300 px Iron Maiden (dt.: Eiserne Jungfrau) aus London, England, wurde Weihnachten 1975 gegründet. Sie ist eine der ganz klassischen Bands im Heavy Metal. *'Artikel im Metal Wiki' – ein Riesen-Artikel, der evtl. besser hierher gehört !? Iron Maiden war mit Vorreiter der New Wave of British Heavy Metal (NWoBHM). Das Debütalbum kam erst 1980, knapp nach dem von Saxon. Die Band ist heute noch vollständig aktiv und hat bisher weltweit über 100 mio Tonträger verkauft. : → Siehe auch Black Sabbath, Judas Priest, Motörhead, Saxon Musik-Clips von Iron Maiden Von Iron Maiden gibt es diverse Video-Clips und Live-Mitschnitte. *'The Number of the Beast' – (video, 4:56 min) - vom 3. Album, 1982 *'The Trooper' – (video, 4:23 min) - vom 4. Album, 1983 - schnulzig *'Aces High' – (video, 4:23 min) - vom 5. Album, 1984 - Happy Metal Geschichte von Iron Maiden thumb|250px|Eddie rises ! Iron Maiden wurde am 25. Dezember 1975 gegründet (vgl. AC/DC: am 31.12.1973). Steve Harris tauschte einige Musiker aus und am 31. Dezember 1978 wurde ein Demo eingespielt. Im November 1979 bekamen sie einen Vertrag mit dem Major-Label EMI und begannen mit den Aufnahmen zum Debütalbum Iron Maiden, das im April 1980 erschien. Es wurde direkt ein Erfolg. Im Februar 1981 kam das zweite Album Killers mit Songs, die sie schon länger fertig hatten. Sänger Paul Di'Anno musste auf der Tour im Sommer aussteigen, es kam Bruce Dickinson von der Band Samson. Im März 1982 kam bereits der Nachfolger The Number of the Beast. Dies bedeutete den weltweiten Durchbruch ... Ende 1982, vor den Aufnahmen des 4. Albums Piece of Mind, wurde Schlagzeuger Clive Burr gefeuert und tauschte mit Nicko McBrain von Trust. Mit den Alben Piece of Mind und Powerslave wurde Iron Maiden Superstars im Heavy Metal. ... 2016 spielten sie mit Saxon auf dem Wacken-Openair. 2017 bringen sie lieber ein Comic und ein Game raus. Dazu gibt es im Sommer 2018 eine große Europa-Tour. Die Alben von Iron Maiden Iron Maiden hat seit 1980 16 Alben mit recht coolen Covern veröffentlicht. Zuletzt erschien 2015 The Book of Souls. *1980 – Iron Maiden – 1. Album (EMI) *1981 – Killers – 2. Album (EMI) *1982 – The Number of the Beast – 3. Album (EMI) - ab hier mit Sänger Bruce Dickinson *1983 – Piece of Mind – 4. Album (EMI) - ab hier mit Schlagzeuger Nicko McBrain *1984 – Powerslave – 5. Album *1986 – Somewhere in Time (WP) – 6. Album *1988 – Seventh Son of a Seventh Son (WP) – 7. Album *1990 – No Prayer for the Dying (WP) – 8. Album *1992 – Fear of the Dark (WP) – 9. Album *1995 – The X Factor (WP) – 10. Album - ohne Bruce Dickinson *... [ 5 x weitere ] ... *2015 – The Book of Souls – 16. Album (Parlophone) 1. Album – Iron Maiden thumb|200px|1. Album – Iron Maiden Das Debütalbum Iron Maiden (WP) wurde zwischen Dezember 1979 und Januar 1980 aufgenommen und kam im April heraus. Der klassische Maiden-Sound ist schon recht weit ausgebildet. *9 Tracks, 40:46 min – 14. April 1980 beim Major EMI Records Auf Iron Maiden singt Paul Di'Anno. Es wurde auch ein kommerzieller Erfolg. Hier ist auch Running Free drauf. 2. Album – Killers thumb|200px|2. Album – Killers Das zweite Iron Maiden-Album Killers (WP) wurde zwischen November 1980 und Januar 1981 aufgenommen und kam im Februar heraus. *10 Tracks, 43:53 min – 02. Februar 1981 bei EMI Records Killers bestand wieder aus Songs aus ihrem Fundus vor 1980, wieder hauptsächlich von Steve Harris komponiert. 3. Album – The Number of the Beast thumb|200px|3. Album – The Number of the Beast Das dritte Iron Maiden-Album The Number of the Beast (WP) wurde zwischen Dezember 1981 und Februar 1982 aufgenommen und kam im März heraus. *8 / 9 Tracks, 40:20 / 44:48 min – 22. März 1982 bei EMI Records The Number of the Beast ist ein erstes Highlight-Album. Ab hier singt Bruce Dickinson. Bekannt sind vor allem The Number of the Beast, Run to the Hills und Hallowed Be Thy Name. 4. Album – Piece of Mind Das vierte Iron Maiden-Album Piece of Mind (WP) wurde zwischen Januar und April 1983 aufgenommen und kam im März heraus. *9 / 11 Tracks, 45:53 / ... min – 16. Mai 1983 bei EMI Records Piece of Mind ist das erste Album mit Schlagzeuger Nicko McBrain. 5. Album – Powerslave Das fünfte Iron Maiden-Album Piece of Mind (WP) wurde zwischen Februar und Juli 1984 aufgenommen und kam im September heraus. *8 Tracks, 50:31 min – 03. September 1984 bei EMI Records Powerslave ist das ... 16. Album – The Book of Souls Das 16. Iron Maiden-Album The Book of Souls (WP) wurde ab Spätsommer 2014 aufgenommen und kam im September 2015 als Doppelalbum heraus. *11 Tracks, 92:11(!) min – 04. September 2015 bei Parlophone Records The Book of Souls ... Bandmitglieder Die Besetzung von Iron Maiden war meist recht stabil. Seit 1982 gab es nur mal vereinzelte Auszeiten. Steve Harris Steve Harris (WP) – (geb. 1956) – Bass und Hauptkomponist – Gründungsmitglied Dave Murray Dave Murray (WP) – (geb. 1956) – Gitarre – seit 1976 / 77 Adrian Smith Adrian Smith (WP) – (geb. 1957) – Gitarre – seit 1980 Bruce Dickinson Bruce Dickinson (WP) – (geb. 1958) – Gesang– seit 1981 Nicko McBrain Nicko McBrain (WP) – (geb. 1952) – Schlagzeug – seit 1982 Weblinks *Homepage – es geht um Ihr Comic und die Tour dazu. *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Iron Maiden-Forum – *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Metal-Bibel (mit ID = 25 !) *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte von Iron Maiden *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Setlists.fm – Setlist von Konzerten - zuletzt im Sommer 2017 in den USA unterwegs Kategorie:Band Kategorie:England Kategorie:Album 2015